You Taught Me How to Live
by doctorsteph
Summary: AU Brittana: Santana, one of Manhattan's elite meets Brittany, an aspiring dancer with a care free spirit. Can their their love last or was it doomed from the start? Side of Quick, Quinntana friendship, Pucktana friendship, Brittberry friendship, Britt/Kurt friendship
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First attempt at fanfiction. Please be gentle. I do not own Glee**

In Manhattan's Upper East Side, Santana Lopez was getting ready for her parents' annual brunch for their charity foundation. Even though Santana could think of a hundred other things she'd rather be doing, she sucked it up because that was what was expected of her. In the Upper East Side there was only one rule, you live up to your family name no matter what. Of course Santana didn't always live up to the family name. Four years ago, when Santana was eighteen, she came out to her parents, they accepted it and promised to love her no matter what, but rumors fly very quickly among Manhattan's elite, and before long everyone knew. Santana's abuela on the other hand, believed that she had tarnished the Lopez name and would have preferred that Santana kept it a secret. She hasn't spoken to her abuela since. So while Santana would give anything to not have to attend today, she does it for her parents because she knows that being gay is not something they wanted for her, and she figures that the least she can do is show her support for the Lopez family charity.

As Santana was putting the finishing touches on her makeup, her best friend and roommate Quinn Fabray stumbled into their penthouse looking flushed and exhausted.

"Quinn is that you?" Santana called from her bedroom, wondering if her friend had finally decided to return from her boyfriend's love nest.

"Yeah it's me, who else were you expecting?" Quinn asked. Slipping out of heels and heading down the hall to Santana's room.

"I don't know you could've been my mother, making sure I was up and getting ready for this brunch."

"Oh crap, I forgot about that!" Quinn knew that as a Fabray, she had to make an appearance to support the Lopezes or she would never hear the end of it from her own parents.

"I figured you did. You should get ready though, my mother is sending a car at 10:30, and it's already 9:45." Santana said, and Quinn turned and headed out of her room to head to her shower. "And make sure you cover up those hickies!" Santana called after her, smirking.

"Oh shut up Santana!"

Santana smiled to herself and headed for her closet to hunt down the perfect pair of heels to match her dress.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Brooklyn, Brittany groaned as her alarm went off, signaling she had to get up to teach her morning dance classes. Brittany shut her alarm off and stood up and stretched. Heading for the shower she noticed that her roommates Rachel and Kurt had already left for their early morning shift at the diner. Brittany groaned again when she realized that after teaching her dance class she had to work and afternoon shift at the diner.

Brittany loved dancing, and was hoping to one day become a big time choreographer, but she figured she had to start somewhere, and luckily she found a studio where her talents were needed. However, teaching dance to kids didn't pay much so Brittany picked up the diner job to help make ends meet, and she was even thinking about finding a bartending gig. Manhattan wasn't cheap, and Brittany wanted to do everything she could to pay her own way.

Brittany finished showering, changed into her dance clothes and headed out the door with her dance bag in hand. She headed for the subway so she could start her trek into Manhattan. As she reached the platform her phone buzzed in her bag. Swiping her phone open she saw it was a text from Rachel.

 _Kurt and I wanted to go to the open mic at Puckerman's. Do you want to come?_

She typed out a reply.

 _Sure sounds like fun! What time?_

 _We were thinking around 9? Does that work?_

 _That's perfect! See you at the diner later!_

 _Bye Britt!_

Brittany smiled, happy to have plans for her Saturday night. She hopped on the train and headed for work, thinking that today might turn about to be a pretty good day.

 **AN: Should I continue? Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the positive feedback! I thought I should mention that the inspiration for this story came from Gossip Girl. As always I do not own Glee or Gossip Girl**

Santana and Quinn arrived at brunch, fashionably late of course, and went on a search for their respective parents and Quinn's boyfriend Puck. Upon first glance Santana could tell that once again her mother had spared no expense when it came to the brunch. There were lavish centerpieces on every table, white jacketed waiters walking around carrying trays with champagne flutes, tables piled high with all kinds of food, and of course an open bar. It wasn't a Lopez function without copious amounts of alcohol.

Mrs. Lopez spotted Santana and started to make her way through the crowd, Quinn disappeared from Santana's side when she spotted her boyfriend.

"Santana you're late." Mrs. Lopez scolded her daughter.

"I know mom sorry, we had a late start." Santana replied.

"Well you're here now, that's what matters. Let's find your father he has some colleagues he wants to introduce you to."

"Mom I told you I don't want to go to law school." Santana huffed as her mom led her through the crowd in search of Mr. Lopez.

"Santana don't start." They had been having this argument for a while now, ever since Santana had come home from her final year of college. She had revealed to her parents that law school was the last thing she wanted to do, it had taken her entire college career to realize that. Santana wanted to be a singer, she had spent four years in one of Yale's acapella groups, and it only solidified her desire to be a performer. Mr. and Mrs. Lopez were completely against this idea, they didn't think that being a singer was a suitable career for the only Lopez legacy.

Mr. Lopez was in a deep conversation with a colleague when Santana and Mrs. Lopez approached. He paused his conversation to make introductions.

"Ah Santana there you are. Andrew this is my daughter Santana, Santana this is Dr. Andrew Wilson. He's a law professor at Yale." Mr. Lopez said.

"Nice to meet you Santana. Are you ready to start school in the fall?" Dr. Wilson asked shaking hands.

"Well actually I-" Santana started, but paused at the look on her mother's face, "Yeah I'm really excited." She lied. "Umm, it was great to meet you, but I just saw one of my friends, if you'll excuse me." She fled the scene before things could get even more awkward.

She made her way over to Quinn who was standing with Puck and his best friend Finn.

"Who's the dude?" Puck asked, being his usual nosy self.

"Some Yale law professor that my dad knows." Santana said, trying to avoid looking over at her parents. She knew her mother was giving her a trademark Lopez glare.

"Geez looks like you pissed off Mama Lopez." Said Finn, looking over at Santana's parents.

"Can it Finnocence." Santana snarled, turning around and stalking off.

The four of them made their way to the banquet tables, grabbing mimosas from a passing waiter on their way. Santana wondered how her friends would react when she revealed her heart's desire to them. It was no secret that Santana could sing, everyone knew that, but nobody outside of her parents knew about her wanting to throw away law school to be a performer.

* * *

"And 5..6..7..8" Brittany shouted watching her students practice the routine. She walked around the room correcting footwork and arm movements. She got back to the front of the room once the song ended. "That was great you guys! Keep practicing, and we'll pick it up again next week." Brittany dismissed her class and went over to unplug her phone from the speakers as her best friend and owner of the studio Mike came in.

"They're really looking good Britt! You should be proud" Mike said happily walking up to his friend as the class made their way out.

"I know, I'm so proud of them!" She turned to smile at Mike. "Hey do you have plans tonight?" Brittany asked, she knew Mike got along well with Rachel and Kurt so inviting him out with them tonight wouldn't be a problem

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Rachel and Kurt wanted to go to the open mic at Puckerman's tonight. Do you want to come?"

"That sounds fun! I actually know the owner so I can probably get us in without having to wait. Is it cool if I bring Tina?" Mike asked.

"Of course you can bring Tina. Wait you _know_ Noah Puckerman? How?" Brittany asked, shocked. She knew that Noah Puckerman was one of Manhattan's elite from the many times Kurt had mentioned him after reading the gossip blog he was obsessed with.

"Yeah, he's used some of our dancers as performers there a few times. He said he'll get me in whenever I want as a thank you. I can call him if you want."

"That would be awesome thanks! Kurt's gonna die when I tell him." Brittany squealed, gathering her things so she could get ready to head to the diner.

"No problem Britt, I'll see you tonight!" Mike waved her off as Brittany headed for the subway.

* * *

Rachel and Kurt were filling salt shakers when Brittany entered the diner. Her conversation with Mike had delayed her departure a bit, but she still made it to the diner with time to spare. Spotting her roommates she made a beeline for them.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" Brittany asked. She was interested in seeing Kurt's reaction to the news. She personally didn't care much about Manhattan's socialites, but Kurt thrived on all things gossip.

"What's up Britt?" Kurt asked, glancing up at his excited roommate.

"I invited Mike to come out with us tonight, and he said he knows Noah Puckerman, so he can probably get us in pretty quick." Kurt looked up instantly and started freaking out.

"Mike knows _the_ Noah Puckerman? Oh my god! I wonder if he can introduce us. How did they meet?"

"I don't know how close they are, all I know is that he'll be able to get us on the guest list. Which is a relief because Puckerman's is always packed. Mike provided dancers for one of his shows."

"Well that's certainly great news, and it gives me more time to practice my performance for tonight." Rachel said, standing up and taking off her apron. "That reminds me Kurt, you said you would help me decide on a song."

"Rachel every time I try to help you decide on a song you always go with your original idea instead of listening to me." Kurt mentioned, he stood up as well, and the three of them headed to the back of the diner. Kurt and Rachel gathered their things and Brittany put hers away and got ready to start her shift.

"Yes well, I still value your opinion. We can discuss it on the subway. See you at home Brittany." Rachel said leading the way out of the back room.

"Bye Britt. Let us know if Mike can get us in." Kurt called over his shoulder, following his shorter roommate.

"Bye guys!" Brittany laughed after them. She rolled her eyes at Rachel's antics and Kurt's obsession with Manhattan's socialites. They were crazy, but she loved them anyway.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for the kind words in your reviews! Here's the next chapter. I know I'm dragging out Brittana actually meeting, but I promise it will be worth it. I wanted to devote an entire chapter to the open mic. Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Dun, dun, dun! It's finally time for our favorite girls to meet.**

* * *

Puckerman's was one of the most popular bars in Manhattan, on almost every night of the week there was a line down the block of people waiting to get in. The Puckerman family were the entertainment moguls of Manhattan, they owned the most popular venues in the whole city, everything from clubs, to five star restaurants.

Puck nodded to one of his bouncers as he entered the bar with Santana, Quinn, and Finn in tow. The four of them headed to their usual VIP booth in the far corner, and Puck left to check on his business and bring them some drinks. Quinn and Finn were exchanging the latest family drama. Santana was lost in her own head. She was trying to decide on what song she wanted to sing, and was still reeling from the conversation she'd had with Quinn earlier.

 _*Flashback*_

" _So why did your mom spend most of brunch giving you the Lopez glare all through brunch?" Quinn asked as they arrived back home._

" _Oh, it's because I ditched that law professor that my dad introduced me to." Santana said, waving a hand like it wasn't a big deal._

" _Why did you ditch him?"_

 _Santana braced herself before revealing her secret to her best friend, "Because I don't want to go to law school. I want to be a performer, and my parents think it's stupid."_

" _Well yeah they're right. Come on Santana, look at the percentage of performers that actually make it. What's going to happen if you don't make it? Then what? You would've given up an amazing opportunity that not a lot of people get."_

" _So I should just spend the rest of my life in a career that my parents want, instead of one that'll make me happy?" Santana scoffed._

" _Look I think it's great that you like to sing, and you have an amazing voice. I just think you need to be rational about this."_

" _I am being rational, I'm trying to follow my dream."_

" _But –"_

" _Look Quinn, I get that you want to help, but this is something I've wanted for a long time. I appreciate your opinion, but this is ultimately my choice."_

 _Santana walked into her room and slammed the door. She collapsed on her bed, wondering if anyone would understand why she wanted this._

 _*End Flashback*_

Santana finally knew what song she wanted to sing, and disappeared from the table, telling Finn and Quinn that she wanted to practice.

* * *

True to his word, Mike had gotten Brittany, Rachel, and Kurt on the guest list at Puckerman's so they were able to avoid the line. They were at the bar enjoying their drinks when Noah Puckerman went up on stage to start the open mic and introduce the first singer.

"Hey dudes and dudettes! Welcome to another open mic night at Puckerman's. Our first performer is a close friend of mine, everyone give it up for Santana Lopez."

The crowd cheered as Puck left the stage and the lights dimmed. Brittany was in a conversation with Mike and Tina about the dance studio when the song started.

 _Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion_

Brittany was immediately captivated, not only by the singers voice, but by her beauty, Brittany was pretty sure that Santana Lopez was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

 _And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?_

No matter how hard Brittany tried, she couldn't tear her eyes away from Santana.

 _This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

One thing Brittany knew for sure is that she wanted to meet this woman. She wanted to learn everything about her. Especially what made her decide to sing such an emotional song.

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years  
I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe_

Kurt and Rachel were trying to get Brittany's attention, but all she could focus on was the stunning Latina with the soulful voice.

 _And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

A lot of fight left in me

Brittany wasn't the only one hypnotized by Santana's beauty, more than half of the men and a large portion of the women in the bar couldn't stop staring.

 _Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion_

This is my fight song (Hey!)  
Take back my life song (Hey!)  
Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

No I've still got a lot of fight left in me

As the song ended and applause rang through the room Brittany shook her head to clear it as Santana walked off the stage. She turned back to her friends and saw the amused looks on all of their faces.

"Wow Britt welcome back to Earth."

"Yeah you might want to pick your jaw up off the floor." Rachel and Kurt playfully teased.

"Hey I can appreciate a beautiful woman when I see one." Brittany said, her face turning red.

"Appreciating is one thing, you were drooling." Kurt teased, handing Brittany a napkin.

At that moment, Puck comes over to say hello to Mike, and Mike introduces him to his friends.

"Guys this is Noah Puckerman as you know, Puck this is my girlfriend Tina and our friends Brittany, Rachel, and Kurt.

Brittany was the only one to say hi as Kurt and Rachel seemed to be a little starstruck.

"Nice to meet you guys, come on I'll introduce you to my crew." He said, and walked away with an arm around Mike's shoulders. Everyone else followed. Brittany's steps halted briefly when she realized that the gorgeous Latina with the incredible voice was sitting right in front of her.

* * *

Puck made the introduction, and Santana with her eyes on Brittany asked if they wanted to join them. She was immediately attracted to the blonde, and wanted any excuse to talk to her. Santana felt a tug in her stomach the second that her eyes met the bright blue ones of the tall gorgeous blond that stood in front of her. Santana moved over to make room at the booth, and the blond practically shoved her friends out of the way in order to sit next to her.

"It's Brittany right?" Santana asked. Immediately blocking everyone else's conversations out and focusing on the gorgeous woman next to her.

"Yeah, and you're Santana." It wasn't a question. She did get introduced right before she performed. "Your voice is amazing by the way. I really enjoyed your performance. Do you sing professionally?"

That was the first time anyone had asked her that and Santana wished she could give a different answer. "No, it's just something I do for fun."

"Well I think you should definitely do it professionally your voice is amazing."

"Thanks, but my parents don't really approve. I'm supposed to start law school in the fall."

"I think it's important for people to do what makes them happy. If you do what other people want you to do, then what do you really have to live for?"

"You know you're right, I'll think about it." Santana was happy that she had met someone who understood her dream. "So what do you Brittany?" She asked, wanting to know every little detail about this beautiful blonde.

"I'm a dancer, but I also work at a diner."

"Is dancing your dream?"

"Yup, it's the reason why I moved to New York."

"Well I think that's amazing, maybe you'll let me see you dance sometime." Santana asked. Hoping that Brittany would pick up the hint about wanting to see her again.

"You would really want to see?"

"Of course, I'd love to see you dance. Maybe even hang out sometime if you want?" Santana asked, averting her eyes in case Brittany says no.

Brittany gave her a glowing smile. _Shit that smile is going to be the death of me._ Santana thought. "I would love to hang out with you sometime. Here give me your number and I'll text you."

"I'm looking forward to hanging out with you again Britt." Santana said as she stood up getting ready to leave.

"It's a date." Brittany smiled.

After exchanging numbers, both girls leave the bar feeling as though tonight was the start of something amazing.

* * *

 **AN: Told you it would be worth it! Sorry it took so long. I moved yesterday, and haven't had time to write. Do you guys want me to skip to the date next or have some more filler with them talking to their friends about the other? Let me know.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Doc**


	4. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

 **Hi friends,**

 **Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been busy with life and trying to find a job. I'm planning to update in the near future, so please bear with me.**

 **Doc**


End file.
